Trunks Super Saiyan 2
Trunks was traning with Goten when he got made at his father for pushing him to hard. He then went Super Saiyan 2. This form was used in the fight an he wished he could of had it when they fought omaga Shenron. He then begins make some new techniqices to use in this form This form has yet to be used in any fanfictions on this sight. Powers and abitlys ''' *Flight – The ability to fly using ki.' *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast'']'' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Goten or Gohan using it or by shared knowledge during his time fused with Goten as Gotenks. The [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_The_Legacy_of_Goku_(series) Legacy of Goku series] gives him his own unique version of Kamehameha, called Flame Kamehameha, where Trunks fires a Kamehameha like wave composed of fire and flails it around like a whip.''' *'Friend Kamehameha' – This Kamehameha attack was first used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Bio Broly by Goten and Trunks. They used this attack in an effort to destroy Bio-Broly before he was released from the Bio-Chamber.' *'Big Tree Cannon – This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. Trunks first performed it as Mighty Mask while fighting Android 18. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this is attack is also known as the Final Cannon in Dragon Ball Heroes.' *'Double Buster – A Full Power Energy Wave used against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament.' *'Fusion Dance – The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks performs this ability many times with his friend, Goten, temporarily creating the being, Gotenks.' *'Flash Bang – Used in GT to kill Mutchie. It looks similar to Vegeta's Big Bang attack except pure white instead of white and blue.' *'Buster Cannon – Trunks gathers energy in each of his hands and forms it into a large ball, pulls it back and fires at the opponent.' *'Burning Storm – Used against Baby on planet Pital.' *'God Breaker – Used during the Super 17 Saga.' *'Super Explosive Wave – Trunks charges up his whole body with energy and then releases that energy into a giant explosion to cause serious damage to any opponents caught inside the explosion. He used this attack to try to stop Omega Shenron so his father and Goku can do the fusion.' *'Ki Sense – Trunks can sense life energy.' *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave – Trunks first used this against Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming.' *'Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style – Trunks and Goten founded this sword style and many of its techniques (which are seen in Dragon Ball Online).' *'Burning Attack – Trunks moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, then brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs. This move is greatly used by Future Trunks, but current timeline Trunks is also able to perform it in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball GT: Transformation.' *'Vision Smash – Trunks punches the enemy in the face and teleports behind to kick them in the back. Used against Goten at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. ' *'Super Burning Attack- Exatly like the first Burning Attack expet the power and range of the attack.''' Category:Characters